Haku Is Now Zabuza's Savior
by HakusLonelyAngel11
Summary: Haku was now sent to Heaven to live happliy in peace but Haku has some unfinished business to attend to...


Haku Is Now Zabuza's Savior

"Hmm…? Haku said, where am I?" Haku stood up and the first thing he saw was a tall, black haired woman wearing a white dress, standing by her husband bearing something in her hands. It was a little child wrapped in a blanket. "W-who…who is that? She looks like my mother…," Haku said all to himself. He walked closer but hid behind a tree. Haku rubbed his eyes and stared at the couple with the little child. "N-no…..It can't be…!" Haku yelled to the top of his lungs. He started to cry and at that point he fell on his knees. "Is…this mother and father…? That child she is holding…Can it truly be? Is that child me when I was young?" Haku asked himself in a whisper. He ran inside the forest and kept running. Then, he fell into the river. "H-help! I can't swim!" Haku yelled with fear in his voice. Haku closed his eyes and all of a sudden he felt very light. As he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful woman with wings lifting him off of his feet and setting him on the ground. "Thank you! I am quite grateful…But who are you..?" Haku asked. The angel just let out a mere giggle. "Why, you don't remember me anymore? After that incident I became your guardian angel and watched over you and every single move you make. I know that you know who I am, but I don't think it's the right time to tell you who I am. Just remember that I once took care of you when I was alive. If you want to find out then look deep within your heart. I promise you that we shall meet again in the end my little Haku." The angel said. As she said good- bye to me with a wave of her hand her wings spreads and the next thing I knew she was gone. All that was left was a white, long feather on the ground. Haku picked it up and put it in his pocket. "But, where am I?" Haku asked. Out of no where I heard this deep strong voice. **Why Haku, you are now in a place of peace. This place is called Heaven. **"That means… No!!! I didn't die!! I still have to fulfill my duties. I need to help Zabuza. I need to help my master...!!!," Haku yelled. **My child…you can not go where Zabuza is. He has committed many grave sins and so there fore we sent him down there. **"No…my master doesn't deserve this type of treatment…," Haku murmured. **Why you should be grateful you are not in a bad place and that you are here in a pleasant place filled with happiness. **"You call this happiness? Here I am in heaven and crying because I am not with my master. I need to be with my master!!! Bring me to my master this instance!!, Haku yelled and stomped his foot on the ground. **Very well…, but may I warn you…After you have fulfill your duties you shall meet someone that really wanted to meet you after all these years… Now go. Enter this gate. **All of a sudden a large wooden gate appeared right before me. I clutched my hands firmly, pushed the gate with a lot of force, and then entered trembling with fear. Haku walked down this long wooden bridge. To the left of Haku he saw many poor people with torn clothes begging and working. While, to the right he saw many people who has committed sins are being punished. Filled with fear Haku kept on walking down the wooden bridge and stopped in front of a very large door. Haku pushed the door open with all the strength he had. As the door opened he saw Zabuza hanging from a rope. His hands were tied up and let to actually hang until he died. Haku ran up to Zabuza. He untied the rope and set Zabuza gently to the ground then, hugged his master. "Haku? Is that really you? Please….help me..," Zabuza said with fear in his voice. A bright light shined toward both at Zabuza and Haku. The angel from before appeared before us. Haku stared at her for a long time. He smiled and started to cry. He ran toward the angel and hugged her. "Now I know who you are…you are my dear mother..," Haku said with a trembling voice. "Yes I am but you are missing someone else who greeted you after I did. It is but your father…," Mother said. "So father…didn't intend to kill us…he was nice after all but was forced to murder you and I… That means father loved us and here in heaven he guided me and brought me here to rescue the one person who took care of my after you two left… Thank you father..," Haku sobbed. **Your welcome my little boy… **"Now enter through here with Zabuza. Be safe and happy Haku," Mother said with tears filling her eyes. Haku carried Zabuza on his back and entered the white portal to heaven. As soon as they entered Haku and Zabuza suddenly grew wings. Then Zabuza was healed. "Haku…Thank you… You are my one true savior all this time…" Zabuza said and hugged Haku. As soon as he hugged Haku it started to snow with the combination of cherry blossoms in the air. "I hope you are crying with joy…," Zabuza said to Haku. "I am Zabuza…" Haku said while he was hugging Zabuza he saw his parents together…, I sure am…"


End file.
